


Through the Looking Glass

by RottenCaramel



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Collars, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/F, F/M, Light Bondage, Persona 4 Spoilers, Rough Sex, Selfcest, The Midnight Channel (Persona 4), Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex, bisexual reader, blowjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29920881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RottenCaramel/pseuds/RottenCaramel
Summary: You're in what seems like a perfect romantic relationship with your coworker, Tohru Adachi.But one day, after waking up in an unfamiliar place and finding yourself face to face with a stranger who looks just like your reflection, you might have to face the truth about your lover and about your own self.AFAB female-identifying reader.
Relationships: Adachi Tohru/Reader, Adachi Tohru/Shadow Reader, Adachi Tohru/Shadow Reader/Reader, Shadow Reader/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Side: Inaba

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, and welcome to this new story!
> 
> First of all I'd like to apologize for vanishing for over a month without answering messages (AO3 and twitter). I'll answer them all before the end of the week!!!
> 
> I got overwhelmed with college-related issues, I thought I had a good schedule/routine going on but stuff happened, both in my personal and student/professional lives, and that threw what balance I had out the window. I didn't get on the computer much during February... thankfully I should be better in that regard now, at least for March and April. I have a national ranking exam at the end of June I've spent EIGHT YEARS of my life preparing, so I probably won't be here much in May and June.
> 
> Hope everyone had a nice February OTL
> 
> So, finally, here's the Shadow Reader/Reader/Adachi story! Hurray. I'll try to give equal focus on the Shadow Reader/Reader and the Adachi/Reader parts :) with some Shadow Reader/Adachi ofc. Hehe. 
> 
> I'd like to thank PatheticIsMyAesthetic in particular for encouraging that idea when it was a mere footnote in the author's notes of my first Adachi fic! They unfortunately have deleted their account :( I hope nothing grave happened... if they happen to read this, wherever they are, I hope they're doing well and I wish them all the best!
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys the first part of this fic! :)

Tohru Adachi was _furious_.

From an outsider perspective, he had no reason to. After all, his closest friend and colleague at the Inaba Police Station – well, you and him were more than friends, but you both did a good job at keeping the true nature of your relationship a secret – had made quite the splash: over the past few weeks, an increasing number of girls from the Yasogami High School had reported receiving cryptic and perverted messages from an unknown stalker, and after spending so much time and effort on the case, you had _finally_ caught the culprit.

You had thankfully stopped the stalker before he could move on to doing even worse than spying on high schoolers and sending them gross letters, and with all the evidence you had amassed, there was no doubt he’d pay for the trauma he’d inflicted on those teens. In a small town like Inaba, the news of the “Yasogami Stalker” being arrested had spread quickly, and you had been treated as a local hero. Local newspapers and TV stations had even asked for interviews; but on your superiors’ orders, you had politely declined them, only answering a few of their questions with what little information you were allowed to share.

You hadn’t solved that case for the fame anyways. You had never really been the kind of person seeking stardom or a prestigious life; living in a rural town as a police officer was good enough for you. In fact, it was a bit disorienting to suddenly find yourself at the center of so many people’s attention; although you were proud of your successful arrest, and even if the sudden fame was a nice boost to your ego, you found it overwhelming.

The day after the arrest, right before you could even sit at your desk, you had been accosted by two of your colleagues: an older officer and one of the receptionists. They had enthusiastically offered to celebrate your success at the Shiroku Pub with some other officers. You had hesitated a bit: it wasn’t really in your habits to hang around larger groups, but you had figured it could be a nice change in your routine.

Adachi’s desk was close to yours, and he hadn’t lost a single second of that exchange, his grip on his pencil tightening with each nod of your head and each word of your colleagues. He had already planned something for that evening, something _special_ and more intimate, as a way to celebrate your victory, and he was infuriated that those two... those two _nobodies_ had asked you to join them before he could invite you to his place.

Even when he had heard the receptionist mention they planned to invite him and Dojima as well, the detective’s anger hadn’t been appeased. It was already tough to have to keep your relationship under wraps, and it was tougher to have so little time to spend together when both your carriers kept you so busy – Adachi was starting to become an expert at slacking off, but you were far more diligent and you took your job more seriously. Adachi had hoped that after your grand arrest you’d have more free time and decide to take it easy for a while… so to have an opportunity to spend time together, just the two of you, snatched away right beneath his eyes and without being able to do anything about it had been infuriating.

“Well… that sounds nice! I’ll tell Adachi myself, okay?” he had heard you reply, and Adachi hadn’t even noticed the pencil he was holding had snapped in two right then, even though his expression hadn’t changed at all, staying affable and peaceful even when such anger was boiling beneath. “See you there!”

As soon as the two busybodies had left your desk, you had gotten up with a smile and a spring in your step. You were no social butterfly, and merely entertaining the idea of participating in large social gatherings was usually enough to tire you out, but you had felt incredibly flattered that some of your colleagues were so happy and proud of you that they wanted to celebrate your latest feat. Besides, they had clearly said that Adachi was invited as well, which was enough reason to accept their offer. Worst case scenario, if everyone got too busy talking with everyone else or if you felt too overwhelmed in the middle of a larger crowd, you’d have someone to help you calm your nerves. Someone you really, _really_ cared about.

However, no matter how much you cared about Tohru Adachi, your relationship with him was… a bit disturbingly particular, not that you were aware of the dichotomy between what you perceived your bond to be and what it truly was.  
  
You had tried to befriend the detective quickly after had joined the Inaba Police Department: as Dojima’s former partner on the field, and even though you respected the older man both as a seasoned detective and an all-over good person, you couldn’t help but feel like Dojima’s newest teammate could use some pointers.  
Adachi had been wary of you at first: he had no intention of interacting with more people than needed. However, he had thoroughly appreciated the help you provided when it came to handling Dojima: even though Adachi was skilled at reading people and manipulating them, his new partner wasn’t as charmed by his rookie detective persona as others had been, back in the city.

On the other hand, your attempts at becoming friends outside of the station had bothered him – dealing with Dojima’s similar behavior was already taxing enough. Adachi hadn’t known if you had acted like that out of pity or out of naïve kindness; and he didn't know which was worse, since, those two options disgusted him equally. Which was why at first, he had made sure to always have an excuse ready to decline your offers of enjoying your lunch break together or meeting up after work.

However, as time had gone by, Adachi had started to notice two very interesting things about that tiresome situation, and he had quickly understood how to use those key elements to turn his annoyance at you into something much more enjoyable.

The first thing was that even though you weren’t as actively avoiding other people’s company as he was, you weren’t exactly an outgoing person. Sure, he’d sometimes see you chatting with colleagues at the coffee machine, or spot you at a café with a friend if he happened to walk into you during your days off; but most of the time, you seemed content to enjoy spending your lunch break on your own, either scrolling on your phone or reading a book. And unlike the rumors that circulated about some of your coworkers, you didn’t have a reputation as a hardcore partygoer or as a maneater.

The second thing was that you were exactly his kind of woman. Not necessarily in terms of personality, although he guessed that with how genial you were, you’d probably make an accommodating partner, being the kind of person who’s always eager to please. No, what ended up attracting Adachi to you and had him overcome the irritation he felt at each of your attempts at becoming friends was your looks.

He’d found you pretty from the moment you’d introduced yourself to him, and when you came to chat a bit with him, Adachi mostly pretended to listen to you while, truth be told, his attention was more focused on your body. Given that your job required you to be on the field as much as behind a desk, you favored professional and stern clothing, avoiding anything too form-fitting or provocative. Unlike one of the receptionists whose tight, short skirts left little to Adachi’s lecherous imagination, your clothes could only leave the detective with a growing desire to see what the fabric concealed to his increasingly hungry eyes, especially since he was already greatly enjoying what he did get to see.

In the end, Adachi had decided that after all, there just might be a way for him to make your relentless attempts at befriending him worthwhile. He’d begun accepting your invitations to meet outside of the station, to spend some of your breaks together… and if he was being perfectly honest, it wasn’t as intolerable as he thought it would be.  
His strategy paid off one May evening, when he escorted you back to your apartment after a particularly drunken night spent at some bar in the outskirts of Inaba and when, right before he could wish you a good night, you had clumsily pulled on his tie to crash his lips against yours in a messy, enthusiastic kiss.

Even though that had only been just a bit less than two months ago, a lot more had happened since then, and you were now convinced you were dating Adachi, treating him like your boyfriend when the two of you were away from prying eyes. In particular, when it was just the two of you sitting together on the couch after a long day of work, your head leaning on his shoulder and his fingers threaded in your hair as he gently pet your scalp, Adachi loved to pinpoint the exact moment your expression softened from the usual, somewhat serious front you put on for work into a sweeter, almost docile one.

Since letting you think the two of you were romantically involved, and not just friends with benefits, came with a fair amount of privileges, Adachi didn’t mind answering your “I love you”s and other sweet words with saccharine, cliché replies and lovey-dovey nicknames.  
(In fact, and though he would _never_ admit it out loud, he found behaving so wasn’t as annoying as he thought it would be.)

Adachi often stayed the night at your place; the opposite was rare, since your apartment was just a bit bigger than his, but far more comfortable. You weren’t a good cook, nor did you spend a lot of time on cleaning your home, but you made decent food, kept your place tidy enough, and that was enough for Adachi to enjoy spending some time away from his own flat.

Besides, your apartment had one more thing over his own place: an _amazing_ sound insulation. Not one night he stayed over ended without the two of you naked in your bed, limbs tangled and chests pressed tightly together, sweat glistening on your skin as Adachi got drunk on the way you moaned his name, as his mind got dizzy with the feeling of your cunt milking his cock dry.

Yeah, the two of you definitely shared quite the interesting relationship, especially from Adachi’s point of view. But as amusing and entertaining as those past weeks had been, the detective was starting to grow a bit bored. He had no intention of breaking up with you, not in the slightest – you were his, you had been the moment he had decided to finally give you the attention you’d clearly been craving so much.

What was beginning to drive Adachi mad with frustration and lust was the way you obviously held back when it came to your lovemaking – and how he was forced to hold back as well, lest he scare you away. The need to facefuck you rather than merely let you suck his dick, the desire to bend you over the kitchen counter and take you from behind rather than have missionary sex in your bed… it was starting to make him feel impatient, especially when Adachi _knew_ you wanted nothing more than to be used like the cocksleeve you were meant to be. He could tell by the submissive look you gave him when your lips were wrapped around his throbbing length, by the moans you let out when his teeth grazed more harshly than usual against your neck. But you never let yourself show more than that, always slipping back into a more reserved behavior, and Adachi resented you for it.

After spending a while thinking the problem over and over, he had finally understood why, and he found the answer pathetically simple and amusing.

You had fallen in love with a clumsy, endearing rookie detective, after all, and you were probably afraid he’d be shocked or even disgusted if you let him catch a glimpse of your wilder, more depraved side. Adachi had wondered for a while about how he should handle the matter, about how he could coax you into letting go of your fears and inhibitions without revealing just how unhinged he could get – as much as he cherished the thought of finally letting you feel just how pent-up he was, just how rough and intense he could be, Adachi didn’t want you to understand his sadistic, domineering personality could go far beyond the confines of his sex life.

In the end, the detective had managed to come up with several ideas. He had planned to go through with one of his schemes that night, on the pretenses of inviting you over to celebrate your success, terrible sound insulation be damned.

And course, _of fucking course_ , one of the colleagues he despised so much had to ruin that for him.

And since you weren’t privy to your lover’s inner turmoil, you had beamed at him, stupidly happy, not even noticing the two broken halves of a pencil lying on his desk. You had enthusiastically invited him to the celebration planned by your coworkers, and it had taken all of Adachi’s willpower to give you a sheepish smile as he had “sadly” refused the offer.

And now, hours later, here Adachi was, sitting on the floor in the darkness of his living room and still furious over the matter. Sure, you had eagerly accepted to spend the next night at his place, but the detective was still angered that things hadn’t gone according to his devious plan. Fuck, to think he was all alone in an almost barren apartment, when you could be there, straddling his lap or whimpering as his loving, caring fingers dug angry lines in your skin as he pounded you from the back…

Those frustrated, heated thoughts were starting to awaken his cock, and Adachi sighed as his right hand reached for the suit pants he hadn’t been bothered to change out of yet. He had just slipped his fingers underneath the waist band and hadn’t even started to properly touch himself when the TV screen in front of him starting buzzing almost temptingly, prompting the detective to quickly remove his hand from his loins.

Adachi blinked in surprise as the screen flickered on, before a sadistic, excited smile tugged at the corner of his lips. A quick glance at his cellphone confirmed his suspicions: midnight had just struck, which meant a potential new… _participant_ in the sick game he’d started a few months ago would be revealed.  
Deciding to put his bitterness and rising lust aside for the time being, Adachi scooted closer to the monitor, letting a disturbing laugh out when the static faded into a clear, high-definition shot of what seemed like an elevator cabin.

“Interesting…”  
  
Adachi felt a rush of excitement course through his entire body: the first time someone new appeared on the channel, the image was never as crisp as what he was currently looking at… which meant that the person was already on the other side of the TV. He usually made a point to always check the Midnight Channel on rainy days, but he had forgotten to the day before, probably because he had been too busy masturbating as he had gone over his plan to have you embrace your painfully obvious desire to have him utterly dominate you.  
Oh well… that made today’s surprise show even better, didn’t it?

Grinning, Adachi stared even more intently at his television’s screen. A small bell rang, and then the elevator’s door slid open, allowing the camera to leave the tiny space and move towards a corridor Adachi was strangely familiar with. For some reason, it reminded the detective of the corridor leading to your apartment, except the version appearing on the screen was less lit, and it seemed like the walls were painted with a dark shade of pink instead of the boring grey he was used to.

The camera stopped in front of a door at the end of corridor, and out of frame, someone rang the bell. Adachi held his breath, hoping he was correctly guessing what – or rather, _who_ \- he might be seeing next. His eyes widened, shock and arousal and manic glee seizing him all at once when the door opened to reveal someone he knew very, _very_ well – someone who had been all over the news recently.

The woman who had opened the door and was now greeting the camera with a devilish smile was your spitting image.

Wait, now that Adachi was thinking about it… there was _something_ different about her. The woman – your Shadow, he assumed – exuded an enticing aura, and there was something about her that pleasingly and directly resounded with Adachi’s dick. Her expression was both confident and tempting, submissive and shy, a puzzle the detective would _love_ to solve.

“Oh, you’re home early, honey!” your Shadow’s smile was suddenly sweeter, but a mischievous glint was still shimmering in her irises.

The camera panned down, allowing Adachi to notice that your Shadow wasn’t wearing much clothing – in fact, the only fabric covering her naked body was that of racy, frilled lingerie, its red textile completing her carnation perfectly.

“Eyes up here!” the Shadow giggled, and the camera traveled back up, while Adachi’s hand reached downwards, giving his now half-hard cock much needed attention.

His eyes, pupils blown wide, never left the TV screen. How could they, when the monitor displayed such a mesmerizing sight?  
Adachi couldn’t help the half-moan, half-growl that left him when he noticed a sturdy leather collar was tightly clasped around your Shadow’s neck – _fuck_ , how often he had entertained the thought of buying you a collar, one he could fasten so close to your windpipe, one that would make it even harder to breathe as he rammed his cock down your abused throat –

“I’m just kidding, baby… look wherever you want, my body is all yours to do as you please.”

Your Shadow’s eyes looked so full of love and desire as she sank to her knees, the camera following her as she put her hands on the ground, her arms pressing her breasts together and offering Adachi such a lovely view. Her posture, her expression breathed pure obedience, and she all but oozed sex as she flicked her tongue over her ruby red lips, right when Adachi grew tired of rubbing himself through his slacks and let his cock spring free of its confines.

“So please, _please_ , won’t you give your slut what she needs?”

Just as Adachi grunted and started to smear a bead of precum over his throbbing member, the television abruptly turned off, drawing a loud “FUCK!” from the detective.

Not one to be deterred so easily, even though he wished the show had gone on longer, Adachi let his eyes fall shut, having burned the exquisite and debauched picture of your Shadow beneath his eyelids. He kept pumping his fist up and down his erection, breathing loudly, feeling needier and hornier than he ever had.

But as Adachi finally came all over trembling fingers, and even though he tried his best to give in fully to the images playing over and over in his head, a small part of his brain managed to burn with a possessiveness that bordered on anger, and he felt small pinpricks of fury starting to pierce through the orgasmic fog clouding his thoughts.

First, the fact that you had ended up on the Midnight Channel in the first place meant that Namatame had thrown you in there. Lingering just a bit on that key element was enough to completely ruin Adachi’s post-orgasmic bliss: he couldn’t stand the thought of anyone else, least of all _Taro fucking Namatame_ , getting their hands on you and roughing you around, before he even got to try doing that himself.  
To the rest of the world, you were an upstanding police officer, a strong person other people could blindly trust and rely on. Adachi was the only one who managed to see right through that image you so carefully projected, and he was the only one allowed to make that façade crumble. The fact that Namatame almost certainly got to see you weak, struggling, fighting a losing battle, that he might even have seen you _beg for your fucking life..._ it made the detective’s spent cock twitch as much as it made his fingers angrily dig into his palms.

Second, Adachi knew for a fact that the dumb kids making up the so-called “Investigation Team” were religiously checking the Midnight Channel on rainy nights, which meant that at least a handful of people other than himself– and that was without counting others who might have seen that delightful show, whether on accident or because the rumor about a mysterious television channel kept spreading around Inaba – had witnessed such an arousing, intimate sight. And as much as the thought of humiliating you, talking to you with the filthiest of words and threatening you to reveal to the rest of the world just how much of a desperate, hungry whore you were, had never failed to turn the detective on up until that point, now that Adachi was _certain_ other people had been witnesses to the dirty truth you kept so hidden from everyone else and even from yourself, he couldn’t tell if the idea still made him horny, or if it made him angry, or both.

Third, speaking of the Investigation Team: they had grown more and more efficient over the months. If Adachi recalled well, it had only taken them three days to rescue that jailbait idol, which meant that unless he acted fast, there was a very real possibility that you would be rescued by some stupid high schoolers before he got to make the most of the situation.

Adachi could have none of that. He had just been handed a golden opportunity to finally help you to let go of those useless restrains you forced upon your libido and your most intimate desires, and he wasn’t about to let a bunch of arrogant brats take that chance away from him. Which meant that, as much as he disliked directly involving himself with his twisted game of cat and mouse, he didn’t have much choice – nor did he have much time – to act.

The detective got up and tucked himself back in his pants, ignoring the few drops of his seed that were smeared against the fabric as he did so. Once he stood in front of the TV, Adachi hesitated for a bit.

No matter how good and how fast they had gotten at rescuing people, the Investigation Team wouldn’t be able to reach you before at least the next evening, which meant he could leave you wandering in the TV world for a while. It would no doubt make you grow more and more afraid with each minute spent on the other side of the screen, and it would be sure to make you even more relieved, enamored and thankful when he rushed in to the rescue. Perhaps you’d even get better… _acquainted_ with your Shadow, provided you weren’t deluded or stupid enough to keep denying how much of a desperate, horny slut you were, even when facing another self that exuded such raw and submissive lust.

On the other hand… well, that lovely little video had been the most arousing thing he’d seen in a while, and simply jerking once to it left Adachi far from sated. You and your Shadow were just on the other side of that screen, after all… all he had to do was cross the distance between him and his television and jump in.

In the end, it didn't take him much time to make a decision. Tohru Adachi wasn’t the kind of person to refuse indulging himself when he got such a chance to do so, and it wasn’t long before his living room was empty, save for the faint buzzing noise of television static, which lingered for a few seconds before dying down completely.


	2. Side: Fog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, and welcome to this update!  
> FIrst of all, this story was supposed to be 2 chapters long but I ended up writing far more than intended, so it will be in 3 parts instead... sorry! More info on that in the ending notes. 
> 
> As I mentioned in the first chapter, I was completely bankrupt creatively this week and only managed to come up with a more detailed layout than the twenty or so keywords I had for next part... until yesterday and this morning, where I was hit by a sudden peak of creativity and wrote a lot! Probably because I'm really stressing out for my mock exams and needed to keep my brain busy. I also found super cool playlists on youtube (including some for characters I know nothing about but that were full of really cool songs) which helped boost my inspiration ^w^ 
> 
> So, without further ado, here's the second chapter! Please enjoy :)

As you started to drift back towards consciousness, and even though your mind wasn’t fully operational yet, you immediately noticed how nauseous you felt. Even as you stretched your limbs, slowly blinked your eyes open, and rose up from the concrete floor you had somehow ended on, that unpleasant sensation kept clinging to your stomach and to your throat.  
Once you were standing up, it took you a few more moments to fully come back to your senses. Still feeling a bit disoriented, and the thick, yellowish fog surrounding you not helping with your growing anxiety nor with fully taking in your surroundings, you tried to remember what you had been doing before you lost consciousness.

Let’s see… around 6pm, you had left the police station with a few colleagues and headed to the Shiroku pub, as planned. You had all had some drinks, some more than others; you distinctly remembered downing two pints over the course of the evening. You also recalled having eaten some gyoza and rice – perhaps a silly detail to focus on, but retracing your steps as precisely as possible helped keeping your increasing nervousness at bay. There was something eerie about the way the fog clouding your surroundings preventing you from seeing anything further than a few meters away, and until you had no clue of where you were, you did your best to think about anything but what – or who - could be hiding behind that yellow haze.

Focusing back on your memories of the night, you distinctly recalled being the second to leave the pub, not long after Dojima. Your colleagues had tried to convince you to stay a bit more, especially since you were the one being celebrated, but you were pretty tired. You weren’t used to going out with so many people at the same time, and larger social events tended to tire you out. So you had left the Shiroku pub and headed straight home. You distinctly remembered entering your apartment, removing your shoes and putting your handbag in your living room, which meant you hadn’t been attacked and that you hadn't passed out in the street.

You tried to keep unraveling the thread of your memories, but after recalling the moment you had put your bag on your couch, it was impossible to go on. Even as you did your best to think back on what had happened afterwards, you could only summon a blurry mess of sounds, images and sensations you couldn’t make any sense of – save for the very distinct feeling of bone-chilling terror coursing through your entire body right before losing consciousness.

And now, here you were, unable to see where you had been moved to, unable to remember how you had ended up there, unable to estimate how much time had passed since you had passed out. But even though you were starting to have an extremely bad feeling about the situation, you managed to still your nerves a bit as you did your best to adopt a rational way of thinking.

The first thing you noticed was that although the fog made seeing anything farther than five meters away almost impossible, it was the only thing impairing your vision, meaning that either strong lamp posts were nearby, or that it was daytime. To follow that line of thought, you looked for your shadow, only to find that you weren’t casting one. Unsettling, but sadly not that surprising, given that you couldn’t locate any light source. 

“OK…” you muttered, your voice sounding so loud amidst the unearthly silence surrounding you.

You wondered if trying to call for help was a wise decision. On one hand, you had absolutely no idea of who could be lurking around, hiding in the fog; on the other, you had no choice but to try and move around, which meant you might come across someone anyway. In a flash of inspiration, you reached for the inside of your jacket, that you had thankfully kept on – a relieved sigh left your slightly smiling lips as you felt the comforting bump of the butterfly knife you kept on your person at all times. It wasn’t exactly legal to carry a knife, but you did so anyways to replace your service weapon when you weren't on duty. Until recently, Inaba hadn’t been known for being a particularly lawless or violent town, but with the two murders that had happened earlier in the year, you felt safer carrying something to defend yourself with, especially with how good you were when it came to handling knives.

Slowly, and mentally counting from one to ten in yet another effort to calm yourself – there was… _something_ about this strange place, something that made your skin crawl and your anxiety flare up – you took the knife from your pocket, swiftly opening it once you reached ten. Your fingers tightly held your weapon as you took a step forwards, and you took a deep breath before calling out:

“Is anyone here?”

No one answered, and you couldn’t tell if that was reassuring or worrying. Fingers still clenched around the knife’s handle, you repeated your question, louder this time:

“Hello! Anyone?”

Once more, silence was your only reply. You muttered a curse under your breath, but you kept walking. The concrete ground under your bare feet was uncomfortably cold, and you felt like with each step you took, the ambient temperature dropped a bit. You tried to brush it off as your distressed mind playing tricks on you, but after what felt like a few minutes, you were certain that it was much colder than when you had woken up. Your jacket was barely enough to keep you warm anymore, and the arm that wasn’t tightly gripping a knife draped itself around your chest in an attempt to trap some heat close to your body.

Finally, just as slight shivers had started to make your limbs tremble and threatened to loosen your grip on your weapon, you arrived in front of a building. The yellow tinted clouds swamping the place had only allowed to discern its shape a few meters before actually reaching it; but once you found yourself mere meters away from its entrance, your eyes widened and you let a gasp out. You would have recognized that building anywhere: it was the apartment complex you lived in, in the outskirts of Inaba.

That new development made no sense, and while you would have expected that coming across anything familiar would have reassured you, you found yourself even more confused and stressed. You quickly counted the number of windows stacked above the entrance, and sure enough, the building was five stories tall. You even spotted your own balcony, easily recognizable thanks to the single geranium planter hanging over the railway.

You slowly blinked, your mind trying to make sense of the situation. But after a few seconds, you decided that maybe, for once, trying to be as logical as possible wasn’t the right way to deal with this nonsensical nightmare. Your fingers curled even tighter on the knife, and after counting from one to ten yet another time, you raised a slightly trembling hand to the digicode and pushed the four-button sequence you knew by heart. There was the tell-tale _click_ of the front door being unlocked, and you gave it a push with your shoulder.

When you stepped inside the tenement’s lobby, you were relieved to find that the temperature there was much more comfortable. However, you quickly noticed that even though at first glance the lobby was identical to the one in your memory, a few details were amiss.  
The lights coming from the ceiling were dimmer than usual, and you were almost certain it had little to do with the fog outside, since even though some of the eerie haze managed to creep inside the building, it was nothing like the thick fog outside.  
Instead of being painted a cold, neutral grey that flaked here and there, the walls were dark pink and looked strangely pristine. When you gave in the temptation of letting an index glide against the wall, you noticed with disgust that it felt nothing like touching a fresh coat of paint – it didn’t even like touching paint at all, the sensation akin to that of brushing against warm flesh.

“What the hell?!” you couldn’t help but snarl as your hand recoiled in disgust.

You were tempted to slash your blade across the wall in an attempt to find out what it was really made out of, but the thought almost immediately made you retch, and you turned away with a hint of nausea gripping at your throat. You found yourself facing the building’s mailboxes, and another wave of disgust assaulted your body when you noticed all the names on the mailboxes had been crossed out angrily, save for one.

From your gut feeling, and from months and months of checking your mail daily, you immediately knew which mailbox had been spared that treatment – yours. Still, you quickly closed the distance that separated you from the numerous boxes… and upon further inspection, you found you were only partially right. Your name hadn’t been struck out, but another tag had been tacked on right next to it, labeled with Adachi’s family name.

The two kanji were surrounded by cheesy little hearts that made you ponder just who the hell had done that – sure, you loved your boyfriend, but you didn’t have any recollection of adding his name next to yours, and on top of that, doing so in such a childish manner was too embarrassing for you to even envision doing it. It didn’t seem like Adachi’s style either, and no one else was supposed to know that the two of you were dating.

Perhaps… it was a joke from one of your colleagues? Yes, this had to be it, right? Maybe they had been a bit disappointed with you leaving the party they had thrown for you early, so that was their way of getting even. Maybe Adachi had ran his mouth off about your relationship the way he (often) did with other information he was supposed to keep a secret. Maybe Chika’s teasing about you needing to land yourself a man had met with Jun’s love to play pranks on his colleagues. Maybe they had laced your drink while you had quickly excused yourself to the bathroom, just after taking the first sip your second beer.

This had to be it, just a stupid joke between co-workers – so why didn’t your heart stop beating wildly, and why didn’t that horrible, horrible feeling that _something_ was terribly wrong didn’t go away? Why didn’t your grip on your knife relax as you ran upstairs, not bothering to wait for the elevator to reach the ground floor?

“THIS ISN’T FUNNY, GUYS!” you screamed as you reached the top floor and barged into the main corridor. You didn’t care for your nosy neighbor or for that couple next door who had just come back from the hospital with a pair of newborn twins – to hell if all of them woke up and screamed at you. Cold sweat ran down your back, and your chest felt constricted with dyspnea and anxiety when you stopped in front of the door labelled “ _502_ ”.

Your labored breathing resounding painfully loud in the silent hallway, you brought your free hand to the door’s handle. But right before your fingers touched the handle, you hesitated a bit, wondering if that was really the wise thing to do. Your intuition, the very intuition that had helped you so many times over the course of your career, the one you always listened to, screamed that _something_ was waiting for you on the other side of the door, something dangerous, deadly even. You had the strange yet resolute conviction that once you stepped into your apartment, there would be no turning back, no matter the consequences you’d brought upon yourself.

But the fear that had done nothing but grow with each step taken in the fog-covered outside, the fear that had threatened to explode in your mind upon discovering the twisted changes of the tenement’s lobby, the fear you had worked so hard to keep under control, finally overrode any other thought processes, and before you knew it, you flung the door open and barged in the apartment with a feral scream and your knife pointing forwards.

You barely noticed the door shutting close behind you, and the sound of a lock clenching shut was completely lost on you, drowned by a strangely familiar giggle. You didn’t have to wait long to find who welcomed you to your own den with such an airy laugh – she was standing right in front of you, and though the entrance’s lights were dim, you could still see the stranger’s face as she smirked at you.

One hand on her hip, the other resting against her cheek, clad in nothing but outrageously scanty underwear, a woman that looked _exactly_ like you proudly stood in the middle of your apartment’s small entrance, her piercing yellow eyes – the only feature you immediately noticed was different from yours – staring you down with an unsettling mix of amusement and disgust.

“Welcome!” her smile widened, revealing teeth that might have been sharper than yours – or was it a sick trick your terrified imagination played on you? “I’m so happy you finally made it here! We’re going to have a little chat, okay?”

Before she could even take a step forwards, you had taken one backwards. You weren’t a coward, and you would usually have no doubts about your ability to take down an unarmed opponent, especially if you had a weapon at hand. But finding yourself face to face with someone that looked so similar to you, after a nerve-wracking journey through a nightmarish version of the reality you thought you knew – it was too much.

The stranger’s grin grew even larger, disturbingly so, as she barked out a sickeningly sweet and cruel laugh, slowly marching towards you. Everything about her, and about the situation in general, was completely wrong, like you were somehow trapped in a distorted, mirrored version of your own reality.

“Aww, what’s wrong?” she cooed, her tone a mockery of concern, while you kept walking backwards, knife still pointed at her. “I was looking _so_ forward to our heart-to-heart!”

You didn’t bother gracing her taunt with a reply – you weren’t even sure you could have, words failing you. A few more steps, and your back hit the door; you tried to press down on the handle with your free hand, still facing the stranger that bore your face, only to find with blood-curling horror that the door was locked.

“There’s no point in trying to open it, you know.” your doppelganger sighed, stopping a mere meter away from you.

Your gazes were still locked, and she seemed to relish how your eyes were starting to fill out with tears you forbade yourself from spilling.   
  
“There’s no leaving this place.”  
“Let me go!” you snapped your voice at her, slashing your knife in her direction in an attempt to threaten her.

The effect was lost on her, though; her eyes widened in surprise, before giggling a bit. The sound was infuriating: to hear such a dumb laugh being emitted with your own voice was as embarrassing as it angered you. Looking at you almost fondly, she hid her malicious grin with her hand, until she managed to calm herself down. You didn’t know if it was because of her outrageously revealing lingerie, because of the strangely enticing and weirdly off-putting aura she emitted, or because of the way she carried herself, but the stranger managed to make each and every one of her gestures, down to the smallest mannerisms, look graceful and just the tiniest bit alluring.

“That’s a cute toy you’ve got there.” she teased once she managed to still her laughter. You were tempted to try and show her how wrong she was to call your knife a “toy”, but before you could do so, the doppelganger’s expression curled into a mean snarl and she all but spat: “it’s really sad you can’t feel strong enough to attack a poor girl like me without it.”  
“S-shut up!” you screamed.

You swore her tongue hungrily flicked over her ruby-red lips as you lost even more of your composure, and you mentally kicked yourself for letting your angry fear take over the more rational part of your brain. You didn’t know if it was the familiar yet twisted scenery, the unexplainable presence of a woman looking so much like you, or the eerie, chilly fog outside, but something about your current predicament had your mind racing with a fear like you’d never known before.

“No, I won’t.” the stranger now had both hands firmly planted on her hips, and one of her high heels stomped on the ground for added emphasis. “Besides, even if I wanted to, I couldn’t. Unless he wants me to, I can’t open the door.”  
“… he?”

Yet another layer of mystery added itself to the monstrously thick enigma you had found yourself entangled into. The reflexes acquired after several years of working in the force managed to kick in for a moment, dissipating a bit of the poisonous anxiety clouding your mind, and you asked in an almost professional tone:

“ _“He”_? Is someone else here? Is he holding you captive?”

Your genuine concern was met with an incredulous blink and a chuckle that, before long, escalated into almost deranged laughter.

“Ha… hahaha! Holding me captive! Hahaha! Oh, that’s so like you… do I really look like a poor, pooooor prisoner to you?” the woman was slightly bent over, her entire body convulsing with laughter as you felt both incredibly confused and irrationally angry. “I’m here by my own volition, dumbass.”  
“You just said you can’t open that door, even if you wanted to.” you snarled, earning a disdainful sigh. “That doesn’t sound very… consensual to me.”  
“Ugh…” the stranger wasn’t laughing anymore, and she was back to staring at you with scornful disgust. “You’re really no fun at all. I just told you I don’t want to leave. It doesn’t change anything whether or not he locks the door, but still… I _want_ him to.”

She was back to smiling again, but it wasn’t anything like the mean or mocking grins she had put on before. Her smile was much more genuine, almost timid, yet her eyes shone with a blazing passion you found both unsettling and surprisingly attractive.  
The woman had aroused your curiosity, and you lowered your knife just a bit as you tried to understand just what kind of insane mess you had found yourself having to deal with.

“Let me repeat that. You _want_ whoever you’re talking about to keep you locked up here.”  
“Yeah… and I’m tired of pretending like I don’t.”

If looks could kill, the sudden hatred in her eyes would have ended your life on the spot. It was like her crazed, bashful infatuation from moments earlier had just been brutally replaced by a searing animosity towards you, and you almost flinched from the intensity of her stare.

“I want him to keep me locked up here and have his way with me.” she breathed out as she took an unexpected step forwards and grabbed you by the wrists, her grip surprisingly strong and bruising.

You tried to kick her away, terror seizing you as her lips curled and revealed gritted teeth that looked like they wanted nothing more than to sink into your flesh and tear it apart. But your double’s strength mirrored and even surpassed your own, and you cried in pain when one of her heels abruptly stomped on your bare foot, making you collapse on your knees.

“I want him to fuck me up as much as he likes!” she continued as she pushed your back to the floor and straddled you, her crazed yellow irises riveted on you as she bent down and held your wrists to the ground, a small laugh leaving her as she watched you try to escape her iron grip. “I want him to do all sorts of awful, disgusting things to me as he fucks me all over this place, but because of _YOU_!” she screamed that last word as she slapped you with the back of her hand. “HE! WON’T! YOU! _FILTHY! DISGUSTING! **LIAR!**_ ”

It was in that moment, as she punctuated each word with a slap across your face, each hit stronger than the one before, that you realized what true fear really was – at least, that was the fleeting thought that crossed your mind, right before the woman stopped slapping you and ground her hips down on yours, moaning as she did so. Her pupils were so dilated that their black depths almost swallowed the golden of her irises, and she hungrily licked her lips as she kept grinding against you, leaving you paralyzed with terror, disbelief and something else, a feeling you couldn’t put into words, something dark and primal.

To your greatest horror, and to the disturbing stranger’s delight, you found your hips snapping back against hers, almost like they were acting of their own volition. It was a single motion, one you nipped in the bud; against all reason, you hoped that she didn’t notice… but how couldn’t she?

“Oh? Maybe you’re not as hopeless as I thought…” she was back to smiling almost gently, and she lowered her face just enough to whisper in your ear: “… looks like roughing you up a little is the way to go if I want you to be honest with yourself, huh? Figures."

In a flash, you felt her weight leaving your stomach, and you took relieved breaths. Your mind was spinning with confusion and the tiniest hint of arousal, but you didn’t get to ponder much on how or why on Earth the situation was turning you on: the stranger grabbed your wrists and lifted you up, her gaze almost gentle as she did so. 

“Come on, we’ll be much more comfortable in the living room.” she smiled, her teeth stained with a single speck of lipstick.

It wasn’t much of an invitation, and more of an order; she tugged on your wrists until you followed her. Even though your instincts were screaming at you _to get out get out get the FUCK out_ , your silenced their desperate screams. You figured following the strange woman was the best course of action; your doppelganger was scarily strong, and since there was no way for you to run away, maybe playing along until you were given the opportunity to try and escape – through a window, perhaps? Surely, you could try and make it to a balcony on the floor below – was the right choice.

“Make yourself at home.” the woman sneered as she gestured towards the couch.

Your eyes had cautiously remained trained on her ever since she had helped you standing up, but when you stepped inside the living room, you couldn’t help but look away. Unlike the entrance, which had seemed identical to what you were used to seeing every day, you could catch a number of changes from the corner of your eye, and as you slowly sat on the couch, you fully took your surroundings in.

The most glaring difference from your “usual” living room that you spotted was that the TV screen facing the couch had countless loops of thick metallic chains wrapped around it and secured with several heavy padlocks. The sight was odd enough to have you staring at it for a while, until you forced yourself to look away and immediately noticed something that made your blood run cold.

Several items and pieces of clothing that weren’t yours were scattered across the living room. A yellow coat on the back of a chair, a flip phone on the coffee table, a small notebook and a matching pen on a shelf – you immediately noticed that their common denominator was that they all belonged to Adachi. But before you could inquire more about that urgent matter, the stranger plopped down next to you and slid her hand on top of yours.

“Ok, let’s cut to the chase.” her tone was almost professional, with the slightest hint of amusement. “Because as I told you earlier, I’m done with having to lie to myself every time Tohru and I have sex.”

That statement had your eyes widening in confusion, heartbreak and anger, and you immediately removed your hand for underneath hers.

“What the hell are you talking about?! Who did you say you’re having sex with?”  
“Aww, don’t be like that.” she chuckled, and it took all of your willpower not to slap the insufferable grin she gave you. “He’s not cheating on you, if that’s what you’re worried about. After all, you’re me.”  
“… huh?”

You were left completely speechless. The stranger did bear your face, but that last sentence made no sense whatsoever – what did it even mean?  
She took your silence as an invitation to continue:

“Don’t act that surprised. After all, aren’t you tired of denying yourself? Because I sure am, other me. I am done with having to act all proper and ladylike when Tohru’s making love to me and I just want him to fuck my brains out! I want it so badly…” she sighed dreamily as you gasped in horror and sinful shame. “His cock pounding so deep as he’s taking me from behind and telling me how much of a cumslut I am…”  
“Shut up! I don’t- I’m nothing like that!” you hated how your voice came out as a desperate scream.  
“Oh, but I am!” her eyes bore into you, merciless and glazed over with lust. “How many times have I dreamed of Tohru treating me like I’m nothing more than his personal cocksleeve, huh? How many times did I force myself to keep silent instead of begging him to drag his nails across my back until I bled?”  
“No, you’re- you’re lying!” your hands shot up on your ears, in a desperate attempt to cover the voice that unashamedly said outloud everything you had buried so deep inside of your psyche.  
“I AM NOT LYING! _You_ ’re the horrible, horrible liar here, and I-”

The woman suddenly stopped in her tracks, as if she’d just heard something you hadn’t. She remained silent for a few seconds before a disturbing grin split her face and she whispered:

“I can hear him… he’s… he’s really here…”

Horrified, you hoped she wasn’t talking about Adachi, but that hope was very slim. Right when you were about to ask her more about it, she snapped her fingers and metallic chains sprung from the couch, pinning your ankles and wrists down. You thrashed and tried to escape their cold grip, but to no avail, and you could only watch in dread as the woman got up and clasped her hands behind her back.

“How wonderful… I’ll finally get the perfect opportunity to show him what I’ve been needing and hiding for so long…”  
“NO!” you yelled, wanting anyone but Adachi to come here and find out about the depraved truths you had done so much to conceal.  
“Oh, shut up!” the stranger pouted as the sound of hurried steps grew louder and louder. “We both know you’re going to enjoy this, and I won’t let you ruin this for us!”

She didn’t even spare you a glance as a red piece of fabric brutally materialized in your mouth and reduced your protests to nothing more but useless, muffled noises. You both waited in anticipation as the sound of a very familiar voice resounded just outside the door:

“Sweetheart, are you in here?”

Adachi’s voice sounded breathless and slightly worried. You tried to beg him to _please, please go away_ , but all you did was cover the gag in your mouth with drool. The woman, on the other hand, answered with a delighted tone:

“Please, please come in!”

The door flung open, and as Adachi hurriedly made his way to the living room, there was nothing you could do except let the shameful, scared tears you had been holding back finally run down your cheeks. The woman dropped to her knees, and when Adachi entered the living room, out of breath and eyes almost bulging out of his skull at the clearly unexpected sight in front of him, you twitched with horror and the faintest hint of arousal as your doppelganger’s voice rose, dripping with adoration and lust:

“Welcome home, Sir!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for ending on a cliffhanger..... hope you liked this chapter nonetheless!! 
> 
> So the reason I changed my plans for this story is that the part that starts with Reader finding herself in the TV world and ends with Adachi arriving at the apartment ended up being faaar longer than planned in my layout, and I didn't want the chapter to feel like it went on and on. So I decided to end on a cliffhanger :p I also cut the story here because I think the rest (aka the sex scene) will be more or less the same length. 
> 
> I hope you'll be hyped for that scene! :D I think it should be done some time next week. I have 3 days of mock exams so like for this chapter, either I will need to relax and distract myself or I will be devoid of any creativity...
> 
> Oh and I might post that short Dojima/Adachi story later today! So stay tuned and MAYBE see you later ヽ(*⌒▽⌒*)ﾉ

**Author's Note:**

> Wew, things are off to a promising start, eh? At least I hope you enjoyed that start!
> 
> I know that in canon Adachi didn't jump in the TV unless he had no other choice... so for the sake of this story, let's pretend it's a slight AU in which, for some reason, Adachi is more familiar with the TV world and doesn't mind going in from time to time. 
> 
> I have no idea when the next part will be up... I have mock exams next week, so either I'll write a lot this week to forget about my stress or I will be paralyzed and unable to get creative until I'm done with them. We'll see which way it goes...
> 
> See you next time!
> 
> (Oh also! I've started writing some short Dojima/Adachi stuff on my phone while bored in the subway, I'll post that once I'm done rereading it. PWP in an established relationship. Been a while since I posted M/M stuff!)


End file.
